


Stolen moments, stolen things

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy's shirts go missing, Clarke uses underwear as a bookmark, F/F, F/M, Multi, and Raven wants to watch, there is literally zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times they walk in on the other two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen moments, stolen things

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that like 2 lines from the dialogue are sentences I've already read and they got stuck in my head. If it really is the case, I'm very sorry, it definitely was not intended.
> 
> To be beta-d. I've read it like million times but there are things I always miss. Few phrases were consulted with my friend from American school. @jackonhighheels who was so kind and promised to beta is, unlike me, attending very demanding secondary grammar school and she's got shit to do. I, on the other hand, have shit to do, too, but what are good grades to bravenlarke fic that was so very fun to write? You feel me.

It's just perfect.

It's Saturday morning and Raven is wearing one of the shirts she has stolen from Bellamy. She's wearing _just_ the shirt. It's warm and there's light breeze coming through the open window.

Pale thighs frame her head and Clarke is arching her back, desperately holding onto the headboard of Raven's bed. She is very naked and so very gorgeous. Her hair looks golden in the soft light, her eyes are screwed shut and her mouth is open in silent cry - 

Bellamy barges in, not bothered to knock: "Reyes, could you fucking stop stealing my- Fuck, sorry! No, no, don't stop, go on, I'm leaving..."

And just like that he's gone again.

Clarke lets out a very frustrated groan and Raven laughs into the soft skin of her inner thigh. To apologize for her asshole room mate, she gets Clarke off three times.

*

Clarke knocks on the door of their apartment. The bell isn't working and Raven promised to fix it like six weeks ago. Not happening, apparently. ("I am very busy," she says every time she's asked. "Getting laid," Bellamy remarks and earns a smack.)

She knocks again, louder. Nothing. She sighs and fishes the emergency spare key out of her bag.

Just behind the door Clarke recognizes Raven's sneakers. And it's weird because that means she has to be home since Raven wears these literally all the damn time. Clarke isn't sure she actually owns another pair of shoes.

"Raven?"

The apartment is quiet and that's even more weird because Raven is, well, _Raven_. Not quiet at all. Once she gets closer to bedrooms, she hears music. Clarke thinks that Raven just got lost in another project so she goes straight to her room. The door is slightly open.

"Raven? I forgot my – geez, guys, really?"

Right in front of Clarke, Raven is sitting on her desk, legs spread wide. Bellamy is standing in between them, his naked back to Clarke. He struggles to pull his jeans back up.

"Heyy, we... didn't hear you." He turns to face her and scratches his neck. His cheeks are red. It's equally hilarious and adorable.

"No shit," Clarke rolls her eyes and Raven smirks.

"What'd you said you forgot here?" she cuts in, smug as ever.

"My panties," Clarke deadpans.

Bellamy's jaw almost hits the floor.

"And my biology textbook. With said panties in it." Clarke shrugs. "I used them as a bookmark."

Raven points to the night stand. "Are you saying you're not wearing any underwear?" She's eyeing Clarke's skirt. Bellamy's cheeks grow darker.

The blonde just cocks her eyebrow at Raven. She opens the textbook and takes the panties out. (They're black. _Lacy_.) Then she proceeds to put them on, revealing her bare ass in the process. Raven laughs and Bellamy... well, Bellamy's eyes are so wide that Clarke is worried they're about to fall out of his skull. She leaves their apartment shortly after because she still have classes to attend. (Also maybe because she needs Bellamy's eyes to stay where they are because they're pretty eyes. She hasn't said that. _Ever_. Try proving it.)

*

Okay, it's getting kind of ridiculous.

Raven's evening class got cancelled for whatever reason and she's in pretty fucking good mood. The sun is starting to set and the sky looks really pretty and it's just, you know, good. She catches herself randomly smiling on her way home. 

Home, yes. She comes in and finds this:

Bellamy is sitting on their ugly couch and the TV is on. Nothing out of ordinary, it may seem, but there is a certain blonde straddling him. Her hands are in his hair and his hands are on her hips. They're kissing deeply and she's grinding into his lap. Bellamy moans and Raven drops her school bag onto the floor. 

"Blake, you seriously need to stop stealing my girls." 

Clarke starts so much she almost falls off of Bellamy's lap, but he catches her, of course he does. He looks a bit embarrassed but furrows his brows anyway.

"What other time did I steal your girl?" 

The answer is simple: "Anya."

"Right." He worries on his lower lip. "Sorry."

Raven just waves her hand, then motions to them. "So, this a thing?" 

"This?" Bellamy raises his eyebrows. Clarke seems to be lost in thoughts, unconsciously swaying her hips the tiniest bit.

Raven sighs, as if it were very obvious what 'this' means. "Me fucking Clarke, you fucking me, you fucking Clarke."

He nods in understanding now. "We were kind of interrupted, you see, so not yet. But I kinda hoped for it." 

"Then proceed."

"Are you gonna join us?" Clarke finally speaks up. 

Raven just smirks.

 

Bellamy's bedroom is kind of a mess.

There's a lot of dirty laundry on the floor and the desk is hidden under all the papers and essays and textbooks. Only neat thing are the shelves filled with books. Naturally.

Bellamy takes off his t-shirt and Clarke bites her lip. She steps closer to him and runs her hands over his abdominal muscels. He cradles her face in his big, big hands and leans down to bring their lips together. The kiss is... gentle. Soft and intimate and Raven, spread on the bed, her jeans and brace on the floor already, considers making gagging sounds. She knows better, though. Blake is a big sap and she kinda digs it. Don't ever tell him.

Raven watches them kiss. She watches Bellamy undress Clarke, touch her so lightly she giggles. Naked, Clarke crawls into the bed to Raven and kisses her, still smiling. And now it is Bellamy's turn to watch.

"Get over here, Blake," Raven's voice is low and demanding and he complies. Of course he does.

"I want to watch you eat Clarke out." 

Bellamy leans his forehead to Clarke's as he chuckles. "Hear that, princess? Let's give her a show."

He kisses her on the lips, chin, bites at the column of her neck and her pale skin bruises. He leaves marks all over her chest because "Fuck, Clarke, your boobs should be illegal." He kisses her stomach and tells her she's beautiful.

Raven's sitting with her back leaning on the headboard. She runs her fingers through Clarke's hair, strokes her cheeks and down her neck and the blonde leans into the touch. Raven watches Bellamy work in between Clarke's thighs and she sighs softly.

"He's so good at this, isn't he?"

Clarke whimpers and then tugs on Raven's hand. The brunette bow her head down and swallows all of her moans with hungry kisses.

 

Clarke comes, twice, Raven doesn't at all. But Bellamy does and it's _fine_. You can repay the favour some other time, Bell. 

He just shakes his head and eats her out in such dedicated way that she starts cursing in Spanish.


End file.
